


IT'S ONLY WHAT HE DESERVES

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MOVING IN TOGETHER WASN'T WHAT GWEN EXPECTED</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S ONLY WHAT HE DESERVES

**IT’S ONLY WHAT HE DESERVES**  
Gwen stood in the bathroom looking in the mirror. She saw herself looking back with an annoyed look. She sighed and got in the steaming hot shower.

This was the beginning of the third week she would wake up alone. Arthur was on a work trip for his father. It was supposed to last a month. This was not the plan when she and Arthur moved in together. They were supposed to have more time to spend together.

A key jiggled in the front door. Arthur quietly opened the front door expecting Gwen to still be asleep. He put his bag down and tiptoed into the bedroom. He frowned when he saw the empty bed then realized the shower was running. He smiled mischievously and started to shuck off his clothes. He went into the bathroom and slipped in behind Gwen as she was rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

Gwen turned around and opened her eyes. She screamed. “Are you trying to frighten the life out of me?”

Arthur looked at her apologetically. “I wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Taking a shower with you.” Arthur gave her a naughty smile.

“Arthur, you are supposed to be on a work trip. Why are you home early?”

“I finished early. I wasn’t staying away from you a minute longer than I had to.” Arthur leaned down and kissed her. He felt her lean into him. He ran his hand over her soapy body and moaned.

Gwen pulled away. “I don’t have time. I have to be at work early to organize the reports for the meeting. I’m sorry to do this to you but I have to get dressed.” She moved to get out of the shower.

“Wait, your joking aren’t you?” Arthur looked crushed. 

“No I’m not.” Gwen gave him a slap on his chest. “Move I have to get out.”

Arthur moved and Gwen got out. Arthur stood there staring after her. He shook his head. Just my luck, he thought. He got out of the shower and grabbed a towel he walked into the bedroom.

Gwen slipped her feet into an unbelievably high pair of heels. “I’ll try to be home around six. There is left over Chinese in the fridge.” She grabbed the towel off him and dried his face then gave him a quick kiss. 

She left him standing there next to the towel she had dropped on the floor. Arthur was past the point of frustration now. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around him as he followed her into the lounge.

“Guinevere!” He called out as he entered the room. He was too late she was gone. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned to back to the bedroom. He nearly ran right into her.

Gwen laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

“I thought you had to work?” Arthur was a little upset.

“I’m sick.” Gwen gave a fake cough and giggled.

“But you’re dressed and …”

Gwen grabbed his face and kissed him. “Arthur, did you think I wouldn’t give you a proper welcome home?” She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the bedroom and gave him the welcome he desired.


End file.
